100 Moments of The Elgang
by kanpekinashi
Summary: A series of 100 one-shots and drabbles based off of random Vocaloid songs. Eh Aa Sou? - Where's Rena all the time nowadays?
1. Choose Me

**Okay, so, this is that one-shot/drabble thing where you get a song from your playlist that was on shuffle and you write a one-shot/drabble about it. I probably explained it wrong to Zenya because I've seen so many fucking versions.**

**Like there's this one where you write one-hundred 100 word drabbles and then there's the other one where you get a song from your shuffled playlist and you have to write a drabble or whatever in the time of the song. But, you know, we went screw that, we're going to write 100 drabbles/one-shots based off of Vocaloid songs from our shuffled playlists.**

**So. Yeah. And btw, this is sorta a modern AU. And,** **uh, Elsword is a RS in this, Eve is CN and Aisha is DW, just saying.**

* * *

**1\. Choose Me**

Elsword woke up with an intolerable headache. He sat up in bed with his hand to his head, supporting it.

"Uhg," Elsword grumbled. "Aisha, can you get me some water and painkillers?" When receiving no reply, Elsword turned to shake the body lying in the bed next to him, but he instantly froze when he realized that the person didn't have violet hair, but in fact, _silver_ hair.

"Oh shit." Elsword muttered. He quietly crept out of bed and quickly found his clothes, putting them back on before running out of the apartment. "Where the hell _is _this place?" He muttered to himself, scanning the foreign part of town. There were so many tall skyscrapers and cars racing by – almost like downtown, but not at the same time.

XXX

Half an hour later, Elsword was back in his own apartment. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Aisha hadn't arrived yet.

"What are you sighing about?" A voice asked, startling Elsword.

"Holy El, Aisha!" Elsword exclaimed, leaning against the closest wall. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Well, sorry," Aisha muttered, half-heartedly. "Didn't know you were so jumpy,"

"I'm not jumpy, I'm just a little…tired and I have a killer headache." Elsword muttered, touching his forehead.

"Sit down, I'll get some water and painkillers," Aisha said, walking off to the small secluded space known as his kitchen. Moments later, Aisha returned with a glass of water and a small white pill in the other hand.

"Thanks," Elsword murmured before swallowing the pill with a gulp of water.

"What did you do to get such a bad headache?" Aisha asked, taking the now empty glass from him.

"Gosh, I can barely remember. I think I was at some party last night, and I got drunk or something –"

"You didn't sleep with anyone did you?" Aisha asked. A wave of guilt washed over Elsword as the memory of the sleeping silver-haired girl from earlier that morning appeared.

"No!" Elsword replied all too quickly. Aisha gave him a suspicious look, but Elsword just shook his head. "No way! Chung said he drove me home last night." Chung had the world's worst alcohol tolerance, but Aisha probably didn't remember and he didn't think now was the best time to remind her.

"Okay…just don't get drunk next time, unless you want to get a crappy headache again, Elbaka," Aisha laughed, gently slapping both his cheeks. The vague memory of being slapped went through his mind.

_His vision was just beginning to spin a little and Chung was completely wasted, Raven had a crazy high alcohol tolerance so he was probably chugging his 5__th__ or 6__th__ shot by now._

_Elsword sat in one of the seats by the bar, sipping away at his glass of wine, when a silver-haired girl sat down on the stool beside his._

_ "__Hello, there." She said, in almost a flirtatious manner._

_ "__Hey," Elsword slurred, not really noticing anything as he took another sip._

_ "__You know, you look like the gentlemanly type, you should buy me a glass of champagne." She said, tapping her fingernail against the surface of the bar counter._

_ "__Uh, yeah, no."Elsword replied, downing the rest of his glass. Suddenly, the girl slapped him. "What the hell was that for?!" The girl grabbed him by the collar so that their faces were inches away._

_ "__I get what I want (1), so I suggest you buy me that glass or you'll be sorry." The girl hissed. Despite being a little tipsy himself, Elsword could smell the alcohol in her breath._

_ "__So you're a spoiled brat, I see," Elsword remarked. The girl's gold eyes were practically shooting daggers at him. "But, I'll buy you that drink anyway."_

_ "__I like people who co-operate," The girl grinned, resting her chin on her palm. "The name's Eve."_

"Eve, stop that." Elsword murmured, subconsciously, chuckling softly as 'Eve' pinched his cheeks.

"…Eve? Huh? Who's that?" Aisha asked. _Crap!_ Elsword thought. He had completely forgotten she was there. "…Who are you mistaking me for?"

"A-ah, uh, she's a co-worker. Yeah, she's new – just started last week." Elsword lied.

Aisha frowned, but mumbled a soft, "Okay," anyway.

XXX

Over the past few weeks, Aisha has been noticing Elsword has grown more and more distant from her. He would always decline any outings she invited him to, and the dates she'd plan for. And in the mornings when she'd usually go over to his apartment to wake him up for work, he'd already be gone.

And this morning was no different.

Aisha let out an exasperated sigh as she collapsed on Elsword's messy un-made bed. She laid an arm over her eyes.

"Elbaka," She murmured to herself. "Are you avoiding me – if you are, why? It's tearing me apart." Aisha felt tears brim her eyes, but quickly blinked them away.

A muffled vibration sounded, breaking the comforting silence of the empty room. Aisha shot up in the bed with a startled yelp. She looked in the area of where the vibration came from and saw that is was merely the vibration of Elsword's phone.

She picked up the red device and looked at the screen.

It was a text message. From Eve.

Elsword had said she was just a co-worker. If she was just a co-worker, why would she be texting him – and about meeting up after work, no less.

That was the last bit of proof she needed to complete her theory. Elsword was cheating on her. Aisha's tears fell freely down her cheeks as she sobbed into her hands.

XXX

When Elsword approached his apartment door, he nearly had a heart-attack. At the door was Eve, and she was arguing with someone. It was obvious who she was arguing with since the only other person who had his keys was Aisha.

Elsword was about to sprint back down the stairs, but Aisha probably saw him since she called him out.

"Perfect, Elbaka, you're here." Aisha declared as she stepped out of the apartment and walked over to him, grabbing his hand and dragging him back to where Eve was standing. "Let's ask him, shall we, _Eve_?" Aisha sneered.

"Ask me what?" Elsword asked, but was ignored.

"You need to choose." Aisha said.

"Huh? What?"

"We'll give you a day, tomorrow at 4 PM, if you pick me, you'll meet me behind the main building –" Eve was cut off by Aisha jumping in.

"And if you choose _me_, you'll come back to your apartment." Aisha interrupted.

"W-what? Aisha, what are you talking about?" Elsword asked, pretending that the possibility of her knowing about that little 'affair' he had was impossible. Aisha showed him the screen of his phone. "But…" Elsword patted all his pockets, searching for his phone.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Aisha asked, the devastated look in her eyes killed Elsword on the inside.

"Because I knew you'd freak out."

"Am I freaking out _now?_" Aisha demanded.

"Not really, but –"

"I thought you trusted me more than this." With that Aisha left his apartment. After a moment, Eve broke the silence with a whistle.

"Nice girlfriend you got there; quite a pleasant lady to be arguing with. So I'll see you at 4 tomorrow," Eve said before walking off.

_Choose me,_ Eve thought as she walking past him.

XXX

Aisha bit her lip as she tried to contain her sobs and tears. Her clammy hands gripped her pillow. She buried her face into her pillow.

"Please," She mumbled, her voice muffled. "Elsword, please choose me."

* * *

**(1) - Interpret this sentence whatever way you want. It's like an innuendo explosion or w/e. Just, try to interpret that sentence in the ****_least_**** dirtiest way possible. Okies? Okay.**

**OKAY DON'T KILL ME. I know Eve is like super flipping OOC and she'd never act like that, but I'm trying to work with shit here.**

**And I know this is like, super retarded. I don't even - no. /flees**

**Don't question our choice of classes. **


	2. Chemical Emotion

**A/N:**

**Oh gawd this is going to be hard to write**

**Dammit Rin and Gumi**

**-Zenya**

* * *

**Holy shit, guys!**

**1 review and 2 follows in less than an hour! Ermagerd.**

**Dat is like magical! Thank you for reviewing!**

**-Kayuki**

* * *

**2\. Chemical Emotion**

The sunlight hit Aisha's face as she woke up, momentarily blinding her. She jumped out of her bed, quickly closing the window covers.

She yawned, lazily dragging herself into the bathroom. She stripped down, going in the shower and turning the valve.

As the hot water attack her face, her thoughts drifted to Elsword.

The Rune Slayer next door.

She unconsciously smiled.

_Her boyfriend._

She quickly brushed out her hair, tying it into two violet pigtails. She brushed invisible air off her clothes as she picked up her backpack and made to leave the house. She opened the door to outside, and she instinctively turned around, raising her hand, before she realised she didn't have anyone to say goodbye to.

_Right_.

"Aisha!" She turned around and smiled as her favourite fiery haired boy sprinted toward her, tackling her to the ground.

"Geez, Elsword, you're so heavy." Aisha laughed, trying to push him off her. But of course, being the stubborn little Rune Slayer he was, he held his ground, staring down Aisha. "Elsword, what are you-"

Maroon eyes clashed with her mauve one's, and Aisha suddenly felt herself feeling self-conscious. She looked away, a tint of red creeping its way up her face.

Suddenly, Elsword cupped her cheek with his hand as he turned her head, yanking her to him and covering her mouth with his in a hungry kiss. Aisha responded immediately, moving her mouth against his. She pulled him closer, subconsciously smiling. This felt so _right_. Whenever they kissed, it was like all her worries melted away under his warm lips. No anxieties, no stresses…

"We'll be late for class, you know." Elsword devilishly smirked as he pulled away. Aisha pouted, suppressing a grin.

"I don't care."

"You don't care about school?"

"No."

"You can't be saying the nerdy Elemental Master doesn't care."

_No, I don't, as long as I have you._

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oh my god what the fuck was that.**

**So, yeah, this one was more of a drabble than a one shot.**

**I really did not know what to write for this, so I thought, "Why not just write a piece of shit?"**

**Sorry if the kissing scene really sucked lol, I suck at those XD**

**The song picked for this was Chemical Emotion by Kagamine Rin and Gumi.**

**I'm sure you've heard of it before.**

**Sorry for the lack of yuri.**

**And for the EM x RS**

**Lololol**

***dodges flying books***

**R&amp;R!**

**-Zenya**


	3. World Domination How-To

**Since the previous one was so short, I just thought we'd upload the 3rd chapter thing as well.**

**gawd, this is so retarded. -hides- worst drabble ever.**

**I didn't really know what this song was about (even though I had the English subs right in front of me lol) so I just took the chorus and applied it to this drabble. I'm sorry, I tried ;-; **

**This is also an AU XD what's with me and AU's?**

**-Kayuki**

* * *

**3\. World Domination How-To**

The light blue sky had faded into a pastel orange as the sun began setting. Chung and Eve were the last two students to leave after the clean-up for the Culture Festival. Their teacher had left to go to a meeting a few minutes ago, leaving the duo alone in the classroom.

As Chung put away the last desk, he spoke.

"Hey, Eve," He called. Eve turned around and their eyes met. She found herself captivated by his light blue depths. "Promise me something,"

"What?" Eve inquired in a flat voice.

"Promise me that," He paused, "that you'll always stay by my side." Eve tilted her head in a questioning manner.

"I'm not quite sure I completely comprehend what you're saying," Eve said in her usual dull voice.

"I'm asking you to promise me that you'll never leave my side," He drew in a shaky breath before he suddenly pulled her into a hug, hiding his face in the crook of her neck. "I need you,"

"To heal your broken heart, yes, I know." Eve said, wrapping her arms around him.

"What? No –"

"I know that if I'm kind, you'll love me, Chung – just like you loved her,"

"No, I –"

"But am I even someone who's capable of being kind?" Eve asked, ignoring Chung's attempts to say something. Chung slowly pulled away, but took one of Eve's hands and laced their fingers together.

"Yes. Yes, you are." Chung replied sternly.

"I am unconvinced, Prince Seiker,"

"I told you to call me Chung," He said fighting a grin. "And I'll convince you."

"How?"

"Meet me at 5 PM tomorrow,"

"Where?" A coy smile made its way onto Chung's features.

"The amusement park," Eve felt something flutter inside her chest and she looked up, her eyes meeting his.

"Are you –" He silenced her with a chaste peck on the lips.

"I only love kind people. And I always protect the people I love,"


	4. Hello, How Are You?

**A/N: Sooo today it's hello how are you, by hatsune miku (soft)**

**Well I'm not really sure what this song is about, I just know it involves an insecure girl :/**

**But whatever I'll just try to do something anyway**

* * *

**Okay, so, thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Guest: Well, it's on our profile, but to answer your question, we're, um, gir- men. In. Black. Yes. We are men in black. Any how, we're really flattered that we're at the top of your favourites :D And thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

**4\. Hello, How Are You?**

Ara sighed, brushing invisible dust off her school uniform. She never really liked school. All the people surrounding her just made her feel uncomfortable.

As she sat in her homeroom period desk, she could feel all the judgmental stares piercing her. She tapped her fingers on the desk, trying not to focus on all the people. _Can't class just start already?!_

"Hey." She felt a hand on her shoulder and screamed as she whirled around. _Oh, it's that new kid…Add, was it?_

"W-what?" Ara stuttered.

"Why are you just sitting there?" Add raised an eyebrow. _He has quite a strong build,_ Ara noted, _and his hair is just _everywhere…

Ara found herself slightly blushing as she stammered out a response, "I-I don't know! I don't really have any friends, so I always just sit here…" She trailed off.

"That's' lame." He scoffed. "Well guess what, I don't have any friends here either, so I guess you're stuck with me."

"N-no way! I'm fine being alone!" She lied.

"Yeah, right. Everybody needs a friend. Don't tell me you'd rather be forever alone than have friends. Come on." Add grabbed Ara's arm, pulling her out of her seat. _He's strong, too…_

Ara's eye's widened in fear as she realized Add was dragging her towards a group of people.

"I thought you said you didn't have any friends!" Ara screamed.

"I lied." Add shrugged. "Hey guys, this is-"

"Is she alright?" A blonde elf-_Rena, I think?_-whispered to a tall ebony haired male.

"Let go of me." Ara whispered, trying to wrench free of Add's grasp.

"Nope. Guys, this is Ara-"

"_Let go!"_

"-and she's going to be our friend now." Add smirked.

"Add, you don't have to force her to do this." A blonde male spoke-Ara couldn't remember his name.

"But she wants this! She doesn't have any friends, so she's going to join us." Add said.

"Whatever, I'm fine with that." A fiery haired female-Elesis-laughed. "Just try not to get too close to Elsword. This one is-"

"Shut up!" Elsword smacked her sister's head. Ara couldn't help smiling before she quickly remembered her position.

"It's fine, really. I'm okay by myself." Ara murmured.

"Don't be like that." The class president-Aisha- frowned. "You have to have at least one friend in life. You know what, as class president, I _order_ you to join us" The purplenette smirked.

"You can't just order people around." Elsword said.

"Then what's the point of being class president?!"

As the two fought it out, Ara relaxed under Add's grasp.

_Maybe this won't be so bad._

_So seem nice enough…_

She turned to the silver haired buff (1).

"Thank you." She smiled, hugging him.

"Oi, get off me." Add pushed her off him, lightly chuckling. Ara thought she heard him mumble something, but she couldn't hear anyways, so she decided to dismiss it.

Who would've thought she'd ever get out of her comfort zone?

Who would've thought she'd ever had friends?

* * *

**(1)- I didn't know how else to describe derp.**

**A/N: AWWWW NOW WASN'T THAT TOUCHING**

**Not really**

**Sooo this chapter didn't exactly have any romance in it. While there were hints, it was more of a friendship chapter.**

**Chapter? No, I mean drabble.**

**Once again, the song was Hello How Are You by Hatsune Miku (Soft).**

**Yaaay, Ara has friends :D**

**Until next time?**

**R&amp;R!**


	5. Dreams and Hazakura

**As usual, thank you to everyone who reviewed. So, this time it's 'Yume to Hazakura' or 'Dreams and Hazakura' by Miku.**

* * *

**5\. Dreams and Hazakura**

A tear drop escaped and rolled down her pale cheek. The elf sniffed and wiped her cheek, ridding it of the tear before it got more out of hand and turned into a full blown sulking fest.

The elf gave a wry laugh.

"Ah, look at me," She murmured to the owner of the name written upon the cool tombstone. "I'm so weak. I'm an absolute mess without you guys." It was almost as if the world was mocking her. The sky was clear and bright and the cherry blossoms were blooming, however, they were white this time of year (1).

_"__You, baka, Elbaka! You ate the last piece of pie from the Harmony Festival!" The Void Princess shrieked angrily at the black and red-headed knight._

_ "__It's your fault for not eating faster, Grapehead!" He retorted._

_ "__Now, now, guys… don't make such a big fuss –" The Sakra Devanam's sentence was cut short when Aisha sent Angkor on Elsword._

_ "__What the hell?!" Elsword shouted._

_ "__Guys, stop." The elf said. Everyone froze and the argument quickly died._

_ "__Sorry," Aisha and Elsword mumbled in unison before trudging off in opposite directions. Rena chuckled softly to herself before returning to her book._

Rena set down the bouquet consisting of multiple types of flowers – lilacs, irises, daisies, and a few roses – on the grave in front of her. She knelt down and ran her fingers over the name engraved on the tombstone.

"Do you remember the time Elsword ate the last piece of the pie from the Harmony Festival, and Aisha got so mad?" Rena said to the tombstone, laughing gently.

"And that other time when you beat Elsword in a spar; oh, he was so depressed," Rena laughed. Even though she was laughing and smiling, her laughs and smiles were hollow. Never will they be again like the laughs and smiles she had before, back when everyone in the Elgang was present.

Most of the Elgang had died of old age, though Rena…Rena didn't age a bit. Two of the Elgang members had lost their lives on the battlefield, dying as warriors. Eve was Nasod and didn't age either, but after decades of fruitlessly trying to revive the Nasod race, Eve had eventually given up and shutdown, leaving Rena all alone.

At times like those, it was when Rena wished she actually could age, but then if she had been human, she would have never met the Elgang. These people…these amazing, yet so silly, people played such an enormous role in her life. And, ironically, that was what made losing them all the more difficult.

She stared at the isolated tombstones longingly, letting her fingers linger on the tombstone, and then tore herself away from the gravesite of her friends. With a sigh, Rena ended her annual visit to the cherry orchard – the place where her friends were buried.

Rena didn't leave the orchard right away, since she wanted to stay a little longer, in the 'presence' of her friends. Besides, it was a beautiful day, and she didn't want to waste it.

She closed her eyes as she sat down, leaning against a cherry tree. The soft white petals fluttered around her. Of course when the cherry blossoms were in bloom they were a beautiful shade of pink, but Rena preferred the petals when they milky white like now – it helps her clear her mind.

Rena hummed, softly under her breath, an all too familiar tune to the Elgang as she twirled a delicate white petal between her fingers, imagining that her friends were there beside her at that very moment.

Aisha and Elsword would be bickering like an old married couple as always; Raven would be leaning against a tree, either napping or merely enjoying the scenery. Eve would most likely be explaining her theories on how to revive the Nasod race to Add; Chung and Ara would be telling each other what their hometowns were like, before the demons had invaded.

It was perfect.

But, of course, everything perfect is merely a figment of one's imagination.

* * *

**(1) - Err, idk if cherry blossoms can turn white; it's what the English lyrics said so, I'm just following the shit.**

**Okay, so idk. This is more of a friendship thing ****jeezthere'salotoffriendshipshitlately**** than some romantic thing. I ****_was_**** originally planning for this to be Reven, but then I went, "Nah! It'd kill the mood. No one likes favouritism." So, no Reven for you /shot**

**So, yeah, this is a longer drabble since I know my previous drabble (#3 How-To World Domination) was pretty short and retarded lol. Hopefully this turned out better than that one.**

**Uh, R&amp;R!**

**-Kayuki**


	6. 15 Years of Pursuing A Cute Girl

**A/N: Oh, this is going to be fun**

**I'm just going to write this in a guy's perspective instead of a girl's (There is a guy version of this song anyways) so just so you know…**

* * *

**1****st**** Year**

Add tapped his pen against his paper, lost in thought.

_How could I possibly portray my feelings onto _paper?

He shakily pressed the pen against the paper, slowly writing out a message.

_Dear Eve,_

_How are you?_

_I miss you._

_When will you come back?_

_I need you…_

Add's handwriting grew gradually messier as he wrote the message.

_Please, come back…_

He quickly folded the letter and stuffed it into an envelope, holding back tears. _What the hell am I doing! I never cry!_

He stood up, meeting Ara at his doorway.

"Sending another letter?" The Yama Raja eyed the envelope in his hands.

"Yeah, I am. Now get out of the way." Add pushed her aside.

XXX

"How much longer is he going to keep doing this?" Ara muttered.

"I don't know, but he's already sent a 100 letters in only the past two weeks…" Rena mumbled. The Winder Sneaker shook her head. "There's no hope for him. He's just in denial."

**2****nd**** Year**

Add's hand flew like the wind as it danced across the page.

He was getting better at his letters.

Maybe this time, she'll finally reply?

"Add!" A familiar voice screamed. He just ignored it. _I have to finish this letter!_

"Add, get up, dammit! You're on fire!" Another voice shouted. Add looked up from his letter to see that, in fact, he _was_ on fire. His clothes had caught fire, slowly burning away.

He yelped, patting down his clothes to put out the fire.

"Come _on_, we have to get out of here! The house is burning down!" Elsword yelled from the doorway.

Ignoring Elsword, Add ran to the pile of letters at the corner of the room, protecting them from the fire.

Many facepalms followed.

"Geez, even when our house is burning, all he cares about are those letters?!" Ara yelled.

**3****rd**** Year:**

"Great news, Rena, he finally stopped with the letters!" Ara grinned.

Rena shrugged, "I guess that is good, but it's not like his alternative is any better."

"What do you mean?" Ara raised an eyebrow.

"He's started writing an online journal about her…" Rena muttered.

"At least that's eco-friendly…"Ara sighed.

**4****th**** Year:**

"A poem compilation, by Add…" Ara muttered, flipping the magazine page.

"He wrote a compilation of _poems?_" Rena laughed.

"Yeah, and guess what, they're all about love."

"I can only guess who he's talking about."

"How did he even manage to get some magazine to let him write for them?" Elsword said.

"You know how scary Add can be sometimes, especially when it comes to Eve…" Ara muttered.

"Scary? He's a _poet_, Ara."

**5****th**** Year:**

The Elgang sat in front of their TV, listening to a news report.

"Here we have the famous, modern poet, Add!" The reporter grinned to several cheers behind her. "So, tell me, what got you into writing?" She held a microphone to Add.

He stared blankly at the camera. "I was never a writer. All I'm doing is conveying my heart onto paper."

"So does that mean a special someone got you into writing? Can you tell us about her?"

Add glared at the reporter. "No. You ask too many questions." He muttered, walking off the screen. Several cheers and fangirls followed him.

"I wonder how the famous life is like…" Chung mumbled.

"Add doesn't seem to like it too much." Rena shrugged.

"Of course he doesn't. He doesn't care about all the attention of other people, all he wants is the attention of Eve." Ara sighed.

**6****th**** Year:**

"How are you, Add?" Ara smiled. He looked up from his coffee.

"I'm fine." He muttered.

"You must be pretty busy, eh? I mean, everyone knows you now!" Ara smiled.

"I guess so…"Add shrugged.

"Aren't you happy?" Ara raised an eyebrow. Upon further inspection, Ara could recognize signs of several bruises, although hidden by clothing, snaking up his body.

"No."

**7****th**** Year:**

"You alright, Add?" Elsword asked. "Ara told me about…how you were-"

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Add shrugged. "She even enrolled me into a mental hospital! " He laughed.

Elsword smiled. _Good. He seems well and healthy again._

_If he can ever be considered well after what happened…_

**8****th**** Year:**

"What shall I compare you to today?" Add said. "You're like winning a match in a sumo tourney," He wrote, "Or a receptor of AMPA glutamine!"

"Oh bother, he's _still_ doing it…" Aisha facepalmed.

"I guess he'll never grow out of his ways." Raven muttered.

_I hate to always see him like this, _Ara thought, _It isn't right! But…I still have to protect him from the horrible truth…_

**9****th**** Year:**

"Move! MOVE! GET OUT THE WAY!" Ara pushed through the crowd of people. "I'm his friend! Move away! MOVE AWAY!" The crowd parted ways for her, muttering to themselves.

Her eyes grew wide and her body trembled as she saw an unconscious Add laying on the cold, stone pavement. A pile of blood was gathering around his body. He lay with his face down, yet it was unmistakably Add, despite the red stains in his hair.

The police stood by the body, creating police lines around the scene. Ara ripped through them.

"W-what…What happened to him…" Ara whispered to an officer.

"Ma'am, you are prohibited to pass through our lines-"

"He was _my friend!_" Ara yelled. "I have every right to see him!"

Shocked, the officer stepped back, giving Ara some room.

"We found him lying like this a few minutes ago, ma'am. We're currently sending an ambulance-"

Ara gripped the collar of the officer's shirt. "What. Happened. To. Him!" Ara spat.

The officer coughed, "Well we can't be sure yet, not until the ambulance arrives, but it appears he has several broken bones…" He trailed on. Ara let go of him. She slowly stepped back, holding her head in her hands.

"No…no…Who could've done this to him?!" She yelled.

"Well, he did have quite a lot of enemies…"

"Unforgiveable!" Ara yelled. "Simply unforgivable! Whoever did this…_Whoever did this…_I'll make them pay."

XXX

Ara stood by Add's side as the doctor examined him.

"Indeed, he does have many broken bones, and malfunctioning organs…" The doctor muttered, "but fortunately, he is alive."

Ara let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, good…Then when he wakes up, he'll be able to tell us who did this to him, right?" Ara said.

"Well…" The doctor said, "This doesn't appear to be a homicide attempt. He was lying right at the foot of a 12 story building. There are no signs of there being a struggle on his body, so…"

"So you're saying it was a suicide attempt…"Ara whispered. The doctor nodded. "Wh-why would he…"

_I know exactly why._

"He was…"

_He was in love with her. I'm not surprised if the pain was too much for him, if you wanted to see her again…_

**10****th**** Year:**

"E…Eve?" Add muttered. His vision was blurry. Who was he? Where was he? What happened?

All he remembered was that name.

"I'm not Eve…It's Ara." A familiar figure whispered.

"Who're you?" Add murmured.

"I…" The figure hanged her head. "It's nothing…Doctor!"

A group of people in white lab coats rushed to the room.

"He's awake." The same girl said.

XXX

"Do you remember anything?" A man in a white lab coat with a clipboard asked. Add shook his head.

"The only thing I remember is that I love a girl named Eve."

The doctor sighed, scribbling something down.

XXX

"Welcome home." A tall, ebony haired man clapped him on the shoulder.

_ Don't know this guy either_.

But rather than pondering about it, he decided to just go with it.

XXX

"He doesn't remember any of us…" Ara muttered.

"Except for Eve." Rena added.

"We can't tell him."

"About what?"

"About Eve. He just woke up…If we told him…the shock might just kill him. And I don't want to risk him trying that again…" Ara muttered.

"Alright, then. But where will we say she is?"

"We'll tell him she's off in a far away galaxy, or something like that, for a work. She's a scientist. Yeah…"

"I guess that will work…" Rena sighed.

XXX

Ara peaked through the crack in Add's door.

"He's writing those letters again…"

**11****th**** Year:**

"Why won't she just reply…" Add muttered. "It's all I want…I just want to know _why_ I love you so much!" Add slammed his hand against his desk.

"You're all I remember! I've never seen you, but…All I know is I love you.

All I could ever want is a reply…"

Ara watched him as her sadness pierced her heart.

**12****th**** – 13****th**** Year:**

"Why won't my memories return…" Add whimpered. "I don't know anything. I don't know these people…"

He stared at an unfinished letter on his desk.

"You're all I have…" He muttered.

Ara stood by his doorway, as always.

She just wanted to reach out to him, but…

**14****th**** Year:**

"Add?" Ara whispered, stepping into his room. She had finally mustered up the courage to finally talk with him again.

He looked up from a letter, eyeing Ara.

"Get out!" He yelled. "I don't know you! Just leave me!"

"Add, please-" She reached for his shoulder, but he slapped her hand away.

"Get out get out get out get out…" He kept chanting, "Leave me or I'll blast you into oblivion!" He glowed with a frightening purple aura.

Fighting back tears, Ara nodded, rushing out of his room.

_He's beyond savable._

_I was too late…_

**15****th**** Year:**

"Ara…" Add whispered into darkness. Ara's eyes grew wide. _He remembers me?! _" Come out, I know you're hiding there."

Embarrassed, Ara stepped into Add's room, approaching him carefully. His face was red and tear stained.

"I…" He choked out. "I remember. I remember…everything…"

Ara quickly enveloped him in a hug. Add stood like a statue, not moving a muscle.

"Eve…" He moaned, choking on tears. "She's gone…15 years ago…She…she…"

"I know." Ara whispered. "We were all devastated. We're still grieving. "

"I used to visit her grave every week." Add muttered. "I don't know why I kept sending those letters…I know she'd never get them…I knew they'd get lost in the mail…And every time I saw her like that, it was just a reminder…A reminder of everything that happened. My family…My everything…"

Ara could feel her heart breaking and scattering across the floor. _He's just…been through so much…How can I possibly console him?_

Ara thought she'd die when she heard the quiet sobs coming from Add.

**16****th**** Year:**

They drove in silence. There was nothing to say. Ara took the wheel, clad in her black mourning clothes, while Add sat in the back, gazing out the window.

"We're here." Ara broke the silence. Add's head snapped up. He jumped out the door, running toward the graveyard. Ara struggled to keep up with him.

She was panting by the time she caught him, right at her grave.

He was kneeling, silent tears streaming down his face.

EVE

MAY YOU REST IN PEACE

Her tombstone was the simplest out of them all. They couldn't put a year on her tombstone, as they didn't know when she was "born", and a personal message on her tomb would've cost them a fortune. The funeral itself almost ran them dry.

_I remember, Add insisted on a funeral. Even though she wasn't human, we couldn't treat her like any other appliance and just throw her away, Add had said…_

_And everyone agreed to the idea right away._

_Even me._

Ara placed a bouquet of flowers- roses, her favourite- beside the grave. She lit the candles on either side of the grave.

Add put a single letter at the foot of the tombstone.

"Maybe now she'll reply." Add muttered to himself. He stood up, dusting off dirt on his clothes. "Thank you for coming with me, Ara." He said. "You're a…real friend…"

Ara smiled as best as she could.

"No problem."

Ara had to admit, she had always been a bit jealous of Eve, but she never knew why.

Yet in this moment, she found out.

And so the two walked, arm in arm, back to their car, back to their home, back to their life, and abandoned their traumas.

"I've finally accepted it." Add murmured.

* * *

**A/N:**

**That took…awhile to write…**

**Now this is either kinda good or really bad depending on how you look at it.**

**Personally I think it sucks lol.**

**I think Add was…a bit OOC…But, hey, that's character development for ya! He finally matured, eh?**

**Can you guys guess why Ara was jealous of Eve? ;D**

**Song was 15 Years of Pursuing a Cute Boy by Hatsune Miku**

**Remember to R&amp;R!**


	7. Eh Aa Sou

**Eyyyyy!**

**Guess what! I typed the seventh thingy! Yes I did.**

**After 4 months. Good job, Kayuki. Good job.**

**Welp, this just kinda fell into my head this morning with the words "getting freaky" as the inspiration behind this whole badly written one-shot.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! We almost have double the amount of reviews of our number of chapters if that sentence made any sense - sorry I can't sentence today .-. The song is Eh Aa Sou by Miku. huehue if you're expecting something limey or lemony sucks for you because this one-shot-drabble thing isn't even the slightest bit romantic lol**

* * *

**7\. Eh Aa Sou**

Aisha quickly crossed the street as she headed to the rendezvous point she and her friends had decided upon. Aisha pushed open the door to the small café shop, causing the small bell above the door to chime. Once she was in the shop, she could easily spot her friends at a table at the back of the shop, causing a ruckus as usual.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Aisha said as she slid into the seat next to Chung. Aisha glanced around the table at her friends, feeling like one of them was missing. "Where's Rena…?"

"Oh," Elsword took a sip of the strange green drink he had ordered prior to Aisha's arrival. "She said she couldn't make it – again."

"What's with her lately?" Ara asked. "It's like she's avoiding us or something,"

"I agree," Eve said flatly. "She's been declining all of our invites out,"

"I guess she's really busy then," Chung said. "She used to be really bent on having the entire gang present whenever we went anywhere after school, right? It's not like she just suddenly decided she hates us and ditches us every chance possible; she still sits with us during lunch," Chung remarked, fiddling with the straw in his drink.

Aisha shrugged and picked up the small plastic menu on the rectangular table, scanning over the list of drinks.

XXX

"Tell me again why the hell I'm here again," The Infinity Sword grumbled as he struggled to read the notes on the music sheet in his hand as they walked towards the music room.

"Because you lost a bet and now you're in band with us," Aisha replied, swinging her flute case back and forth as she spoke.

"C'mon, Elsword, band isn't so bad," Chung said. "You just need to learn how to read the notes and then it'll be super easy," Elsword's scowl only made Aisha grin brazenly. In retaliation, Elsword tugged at one of the white-and-pink bows in the Dimension Witch's violet hair, needless to say she was no longer in a happy mood.

Aisha was about to slide open the door to the music room before Chung yanked her behind the wall of the corner they just rounded.

"What the hell –" Chung began to fret at the loud tone of Aisha's voice, but before Aisha finished her yelling, Elsword quickly clamped a clammy hand over Aisha's mouth, effectively making her shut up, and cringe. Slowly he removed his hand and Aisha glared at the two boys.

"Care to tell me why you pulled me back?" Aisha asked, directing the question to Chung.

"Uh, um, how about we don't go to band today, Aisha," Chung suggested. Aisha stared at him incredulously. The Iron Paladin has been rather a 'goody-two-shoe' for as long as Aisha knew him so he would never ditch class or a meeting of any sort.

"_What,_" Aisha asked, but it was more of a statement than a question. Elsword ran a hand down his face tiredly.

"Let's just go elsewhere and we can attend band tomorrow," Elsword spat out through gritted teeth, irritated at the purplenette's denseness.

"_What – no!_ We can't _skip_ band –"

"Of course that's your reaction," Elsword muttered under his breath. While Elsword was busy being pissed off in his Lala land and Chung was worrying his mind off, Aisha got back up and headed back to the music room's entrance. Just as she was about to open the door, Elsword and Chung pulled her back again, this time hiding behind the wall right next to the room.

"Holy El, what the hell is your problem?" Aisha hissed at the duo. Elsword silently pointed at the small window near the top of the door. Aisha stood up on her knees to be able to see through the slim window.

Aisha passed out from shock.

XXX

The Dimension Witch woke up in the infirmary with Elsword and Chung sitting at her bedside; the latter was glancing worriedly at her and the former was reading some dumb magazine nonchalantly. Aisha ignored the twinge of annoyance at the Infinity Sword's lack of worry for her.

"Aisha, you're awake," Chung said as Aisha lethargically sat up in the infirmary bed.

"Ugh, I had the weirdest dream," Aisha said, holding her aching head. "We were going to the music room and but you guys kept pulling me back, but eventually I saw that you guys were pulling me back because Rena and that student teacher (1) were getting freaky in the music room."

"Aisha," Elsword said, looking up from the magazine, "that wasn't a dream. It actually happened – ten minutes ago,"

* * *

**(1) - Guess who .3.**

**Did I warn you that this was bad, or did I not? I didn't really follow/reference the lyrics for this one that may be why I'm so dissatisfied with the result and why I feel like it's bad. It's also the only story thing that we've written that sort of tells the story from another person's pov than the person that everything is happening to - again, I just can't word things today, eyem sorry.**

**Idk what's going on with our not-really-existent updating schedule (we should probably make one), but we haven't updated any of our stories for, like 3 months. I'm not used to being so inactive owo"**

**Well, let the chapters stack up on Zenya because all updates are off my shoulders :D/kicked**

**Um, well, R&amp;R!**

**-Kayuki**


End file.
